Hannah's Misery
by Shadun
Summary: Hannah Abbot is not who she thinks she is. In fact, she is someone compleatly different. Isn't she? Will she realize where her loyalties lie before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1, A Letter for Miss Hannah Ridd...

Hannah Abbot was sitting at her desk, doing her summer homework. She had decided to take a short break, and was attempting to draw a phoenix. 'It looks more like a chicken' she thought. She crumpled up her parchment, and threw it on the floor. She sighed as she looked at her unfinished History of Magic homework. Write a three-foot paper on why house elves like work. "Hermione must have had a hard time doing this one.' She thought. She measured her paper again; just to be sure that she was measuring it right. Two feet, four inches, still eight inches short. She picked up her quill again, and opened her book. Just then, an owl came flying through the window. It had the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
"A bit early for it to come." she said aloud to herself. She opened it, and read it to herself.  
  
Dear Miss Riddle,  
  
She paused, 'Miss Riddle? I am Hannah Abbot. It must have been mailed to me by mistake.' She crumpled it up, and threw it on the floor next to her picture of a phoenix. She dismissed the letter from her mind, and glanced back to her book. 'This is all a bunch of rubbish,' she through, 'why make us do this? We all know that house elves like to be enslaved.' She threw her book on the ground with a thud. She walked over to her bed that had a yellow and black blanket on it, and fell backwards, sighing.  
  
Meanwhile, on the floor, the letter was glowing a bright green. It was smoothing out. Suddenly, it grew a pair of eyes. It shot up the air, and looked around. The eyes saw Hannah lying on her bed, and disappeared. The letter flew over to her, and slapped her on the face, and it fell down on her stomach. She looked down, and saw the letter.  
  
"But you were mailed to me by accident!" she told it. Words formed on the envelope.  
  
"No," it said, "it was you that is supposed to read me." She doubtfully picked it up, and opened it, a little too roughly.  
  
Dear Miss Riddle, it read. She blinked. Now it read, Dear Miss Abbot. 'What?' she thought.  
  
We have been discussing your case, and we have decided that we are going to replace you. Your former head of house, Professor Sprout, has agreed, that for the safety of you, and of her students, we will need to sort you again. Please inform your guardians that you will need transport to Platform 9 ¾ on August 31st. You will be sorted, and assigned to a different house.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
  
She glanced at her calendar that was hanging over her desk. She had seven days to get to Kings Cross Station. She ran down the stairs, and went from room to room, looking for her parents.  
  
"Mum?" she called, "Dad? Where are you?"  
  
"We are out here!" came their reply from the porch. She ran outside.  
  
"Mum? I need to get to Kings Cross a day early."  
  
"Er, why?"  
  
"Apparently I need to be sorted again." She said as she handed the letter to her mother. Her Mum read the letter, and handed it to her Dad. Hannah was getting shifty; she hated it when she couldn't read the expressions on her parent's faces.  
  
"All right. We will take you. Do you want us to come on the train with you?"  
  
"Nah, I think I will ask some of my friends." She said, and went back into the house, and back up to her room.  
  
She sat back down at her desk, and wrote letters to Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.  
  
Dear Ernie,  
  
Hey, how are you? I am good. Something weird happened today. I got a letter today from McGonagall, and it said that I am to go to Kings Cross a day early. She said something about, I have been sorted wrong, and they are going to sort me again. Would you come a day early with me on the train? If not, I understand, but the train will be awfully empty.  
  
Hannah  
  
She sent the same letter to the rest of her friends. Than she sat back down, and worked on the last eight inches of her essay. She had just barely finished it, when another owl flew in the window. It was Ernie's owl, Aragon. She opened the letter, and found it was her own, but at the bottom, it said, "Of course I will come, wouldn't miss it for the world. See you on the 31st, than, Ernie" She sighed in relief, and waited for the rest of her friends to reply.  
  
A/n: I hope you like it. Review if you do. Shadun. 


	2. Chapter 2, The Train and Dumbledore

Hannah threw her cloak into her trunk, and closed it with a thud. She took the small sliver key off her neck, and locked the trunk with it. She slipped the key back over her head, and tucked it under her shirt. Pulling all of her hair into her bright pink elastic that was around her wrist. She picked up a handle on her trunk, and slowly started to pull it out of her room. She turned the corner, and started down the stairs. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Hannah's trunk hit each step on it's way down.  
  
"Mum!" she called, "I am ready!.Mum? Where are you?"  
  
"She is waiting in the car." replied the old, creaky, mirror above the stove. Hannah ran out to the car, and pushed her trunk into the boot. She closed the boot with a snap, and opened the back door in the car. She slipped into it, strapping her self in, and closing her door. The small, red car pulled out of the driveway, and into the busy street.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah ran into the barrier between the muggle and wizard world, Platform 9 ¾. The red train pulled impressively into the station. She sighed as her trunk was taken into the luggage department. She stepped into the empty train, and sat down, waiting for her friends to arrive. A voice echoed down the cold, empty corridor.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"I am down here!" she called, and walked out if her compartment. A bushy head came into view, and started walking towards Hannah, "Hermione!" Hannah squealed, "it is so good to see you!" and it was, because the two had became good friends last year, and had no contact over the summer, because Hermione had been in America, learning their ways, and re-writing her history of magic essay over three times, using all of her extra parchment. The two friends sat back down in a compartment, and started talking about things. Like school, and how they were going to have a lot of homework this year, and how they were going to need to be looking for jobs.  
  
"I think I want to be an Araor," said Hermione, "or a journalist."  
  
"OH!" squealed Hannah, "I want to be the first Ministeress of Magic." Hannah said proudly. Slowly more and more people began to fill in the compartment. Hermione and Hannah, were soon accompanied by Ron Weasley, Earnie Macmillan, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. The train started to pull away from the station, leaving the muggle world far behind. The six friends were soon sharing what they did over the summer, and who was trying out for Quidditch that year, and which teachers they hoped they didn't have, and who they wanted for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. Every one agreed that they wanted Professor Lupin back, but they doubted that would happen.  
  
After a while, the trolley lady came by, and everyone bought candy. Soon, wrappers of every size, color and shape were flying through the air.  
  
"Ahem!" Hermione cleared her throat, "I propose a competition! Who ever can find Dumbledore in a choclate frog card, gets ONE spell done for them, by me," she saw the evil glints the boys eyes and continued on, "HOWEVER! I will do NO Unforgivable curses to ANYONE! EVEN Malfoy!.Ready.set.GO!" and more wrappers went flying through the air.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" shrieked Hannah, " I found Dumbledore!"  
  
"Okay, Hannah, your choice. Pick a spell!" Hannah sat, and thought for a while. She wanted it to be just right. She leaned over, and whispered something to Hermione. Hermione's eyes grew to be the size of Hagrid's Pumpkins that he grows for Halloween.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, "Once I do it, there is NO turning back!" Hannah just nodded, and looked over to the boys, and grinned a evil grin.  
  
"Just you wait and see what I have in store for you, boys!" 


	3. Chapter 3, Lord Voldemort is my father?

The four boys sat on the warm, comfortable bench with worried expressions plastered on their faces. They all knew that the brain power of Hannah and the magic talent of Hermione combined was a very dangerous thing, indeed. Hannah threw a quick glance at the boys, and gave them an evil grin. The worried look suddenly turned to a look of horror. Harry, Ernie, Justin, and Ron all looked as if they had been petrified by the heir of Slytherin's monster (which one of them had).  
  
"Erm." Harry, apparently, had something to say about the look on Hannah's face, "could you please look away? That expression is giving me the creeps!"  
  
"It should be! Are you scared, boy's?"  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted, "I am most definitely NOT scared!"  
  
"Maybe you should be." stated Hermione, with her nose buried in a school book, "you should be." The worried look came back on Ron's face.  
  
*****  
  
As the train slowly creaked to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade. The six students pulled them selves out of their dreamy sleep, and out of the train. They looked around for the friendly face of Hagrid. Their faces fell as realization flooded over them. Today WASN'T the first day of the school year, tomorrow was. And that meant that Hagrid wasn't going to be there. They looked around, and realized that no one was going to be able to carry their belongings up to the castle. The reluctantly took all of their things up in their arms. Hermione put a lightening spell on the trunks, so they would be easier to carry. They made their way across the grassy front lawn, and up the slopes to the castle.  
  
The large front doors slowly creaked open as to let them in. Hannah took the very first step into her new home for the next year. She couldn't wait for the year to start. The Fat Friar was one of her favorite people, or ghosts, to talk to. Her favorite teacher was Professor Sprout, she was defiantly the most interesting teacher, but that was why Hannah liked her. Her least favorite people in the castle was Peeves and Mr. Filch.  
  
The group took a deep breath, and sucked in all of the sweet smelling air. Professor Dumbledore must of known that they had arrived, for he was suddenly standing in front of them.  
  
"Students," he announced, although there were only six people listening, "will you please go up to your dormitories, and Hannah, please follow me." He finished with a slight smile on his face.  
  
******  
  
The door closed in Professor Dumbledore's office, and Hannah was suddenly face to face with the other teachers, and the Minister of Magic.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the three legged stool on the floor, and signaled to Hannah to sit down. She sat. The too big, tattered sorting hat was suddenly on her head once more. This time, the hat did not start to whisper in her ear, instead, it was mumbling to it's self. It seemed to be deciding between two different choices.  
  
"Well?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"HUSH!" replied Professor Trelawney, "It needs to be able to see the answer.don't cloud it's inner eye!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Hannah was frozen on the stool.  
  
"But-but.why?" she asked  
  
"Well," it began, "you are clearly of Slytherin descendent. You may not know it, but you may be happy now. Just open you mind." She looked to Dumbledore for support.  
  
"Hannah," he said solemnly, "We have traced your blood line. Your father was not who you think he was."  
  
"Who was he then?" she challenged him.  
  
"Have you haver heard of Tom Marvolo Riddle?" she nodded "He is your father."  
  
"But I never knew who he was." she let this thought trail off.  
  
"Abbott," said Snape, as if to answer her question, "Your Father is Lord Voldemort." with those last words, Hannah fainted, and fell of the stool and landed on the floor with a thud. 


	4. Chapter 4, Who is the child of Lily Evan...

The teachers moved over to attend to their fainted student. Professor Snape seemed more nervous that the others, with good reason. None of the teachers knew what to do. Suddenly, cold water was poured over her. Professor Dumbledore looked up, to see Professor Sprout with her watering can held high. Hannah sputtered and sat up. She looked at the relief spread through the Professors faces.  
  
"Now," began Professor Dumbledore, "Miss. Riddle, may I call you Miss. Riddle?" Hannah nodded. "Please take your things to the Slytherin Tower. It is located in the Dungeons. Third gargoyle pillar from the left. The password is 'Snake Room.' You will be sharing a room with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. I hope you have a splendid year!" he told her, as she was being ushered out of the warm circular room.  
  
She took up her belongings once more, and headed for the dungeons.  
  
"One." she was counting the pillars like Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to, "two.three." She turned and faced the cold stone wall. "Snake Room," she said to the wall. A huge square block of stone started turning. It stopped, leaving a choice of two doors to enter through. She chose the left one. She walked slowly into the room, and looked around. Everything was in green, silver, and leather. She couldn't help but think of the cows that were killed to make the couches and big arm chairs.  
  
"Which one is the girls dormitories?" she wondered aloud. A door on the left swung open, as if to answer her question. She made her way to it, and up the cold stone stairs.  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Hannah Riddle, Fifth Years." said the small plaque that was hanging on the door. She pushed the door open, and looked a the three canopy beds that were in the room. She went over to them.  
  
There were named carved into the beautiful wood work. 'Millicent' said one. 'Pansy' read the other. She went to the third bed, the one closest to the window. 'Hannah' it read. She set her trunk on the floor at the end of the bed, and looked around her new room. 'It was quite cozy looking' she thought. She went back to the common room, and out the door. She looked at her watch. Her stomach rumbled. She headed towards the great hall. The welcoming candles were already up. She walked towards the single table in the room.  
  
"Foolish," said a voice behind her, "to make the six of you sit at house tables." She turned around, and was face to face with Professor Dumbledore. She thanked him, and went to sit down.  
  
"Hey Hannah!" called Ernie, "what house did they put you in?" the five others crossed their figers under the table, whishing that it was not Slytherin. She gulped.  
  
"S-Slyther-Slytherin" Her face fell. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie, and Justin were all shocked. The same thought was going through all of their minds.  
  
"How could a nice girl, from a nice family get put into the worst house possible?" But, alas, they did not relies that her father was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Another thought flooded through her mind. 'If Tom Riddle was my father, who was my mother?' She didn't know that her question was going to be answered. And sooner than she thought.  
  
*****  
  
After the start of term banquet, Hannah and Harry were called to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Harry, Hannah.I am afraid that we have some shocking news for the both of you. Hannah; We have traced you mother and-"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, "interrupted Harry, "but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You'll see Potter."  
  
"Who is she Professor? Who is my mother?" asked Hannah as innocently as she could.  
  
"Lily Evans." said the Professor sternly. Harry's and Hannah's mouths fell open. They turned to face each other. They both started yelling at each other at the same time.  
  
"Silence!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore. He was standing in the doorway, "I could hear this noise all the way down the corridor! Please go off to your dormitories. On your way now." Harry and Hannah were glaring daggers into each others eyes. It was a painful sight.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at breakfast, when the mail came, Harry got a howler.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? I FEEL THAT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT WHEN YOU ARE A ONLY CHILD ALL OF YOUR LIFE, ALWAYS WANTING A BROTHER, AND SUDDENLY, YOUR LIFE GETS CHANGED FOREVER! THINK ABOUT HOW THIS IS AFFECTING ME! Oh, Hermione, the spell should be done tonight, I think. YOUR LOVING HALF-SISTER, HANNAH  
  
All of the Slytherins were laughing very hard. Harry's face was beet red. He got up, and left the great hall. Only those close to him, as he was running down the path between the tables, could see the steady stream of tears flowing down his face.  
  
A/n: Okay, I was so happy when I read my reviews for this story. The very first story that I ever read was Secretes Untold, by Jax31583. It remains to be my favorite. When you reviewed, Jax31583, I was yelling in delight. I couldn't believe it. So, I hope you are liking the story.  
  
Shadun 


	5. Chapter 5, I'm sorry, ok? I's sorry

Hermione sat in deep thought at the Gryffindor table that morning after she had heard the howler explode.  
  
"If Harry and Hannah have the same mother, Lily Evans," she muttered to herself, "and they are in the same year.wait wait.they would HAVE to be at least ten months apart.and that would mean that they would be in different years.but since they are in the same year.they must have the same parents.and so that means that Harry's father is.Oh my gosh." She tore out of the great hall after Harry. She needed to tell him. She stopped herself just outside the huge double doors. She couldn't. She had to wait to tell him. She found Hannah instead. She was out by the lake.  
  
"Hannah--Hannah--" she said, all out of breath, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah?" asked Hannah.  
  
"I think that you need to relies that Harry never knew that you were sister and brother. And something else. You are more than just a sister to him.you are a twin. It would be the only way to get both of you in the same year.otherwise, one of you would be in Ginny and Collin's year."  
  
"I know!" Hannah screamed at Hermione, "I have thought of this already!" she took a deep breathe, and calmed down, "so, are we gunna do the trick tonight?"  
  
"Yah.I was thinking.are you going to put up microphones in their rooms so that EVERYONE can hear the screams?"  
  
Hannah had the evilest glint in her eye, "already done." she said, "already done."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione crept up to the boys dormitories, and unlocked the door. She muttered a few words, and their pillows were instantly tuned into huge slugs. She had already done the Hufflepuff boy's pillows.  
  
"five.four.three.two.one!"  
  
"EEKKKKK!!!" screamed the four boys.all over the castle. Hannah sat in her bed, laughing her head off when she heard it. Millicent and Pansy shot up in their bed's and looked at Hannah laughing like a hyena.  
  
"Was this your idea?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Yup," answered Hannah smugly.  
  
"What did you do to them?" asked Millicent.  
  
"Well, I didn't do anything.Hermione did," Millicent and Pansy's mouths dropped open, "and she turned their pillows into giant slugs."  
  
"Very good, very good," mentioned Pansy, "Was it your idea?"  
  
"Yah." said Hannah. The other two girls smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just realized that Harry would never have know that I was his sister.or twin for that matter.so I guess I should say sorry to him for sending the howler. Oh well...I guess that will need to wait until tomorrow. Good night.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, Justin, and Ernie all sent mail to Hannah.  
  
"That was incredibly mean" they all read. But Hannah wasn't the only one to get mail that morning. Harry did also.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am so sorry about that howler. I forgot that you wouldn't know that either. I can't believe that I was so stupid! Well, I hope you forgive me,  
  
Your Loving twin,  
  
Hannah  
  
  
  
A/n: Hi again. I would like to thank InchySquinchy and Empress of India Lily. InchySquinchy: Thank you. Of course there is more. Empress of India Lily: "Catching on, are you?" said Shadun with a glint in her eye. Thank you all for reviewing. Keep 'em coming! 


	6. Chapter 6, Upon the Grave of James and L...

Harry really should have thought that is was all a trick, but he didn't. He never thought that he could have a different father. No one had ever told him that Tom Riddle was his father. He never even thought of it before. And every one kept telling him how much he looked like James Potter. But Harry, himself, did say back in his second year to Professor Dumbledore:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore.Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likeness, he said."  
  
Because his father, though he did not know it was his father, told him:  
  
"There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouthes to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike."  
  
It was staring Harry in the face, and yet, he never noticed it. He never knew. He never knew what happen to Hannah the night before.  
  
***** One Night Before*****  
  
Hannah was laying in her dormitory, fast asleep, when someone came in. Her golden blond hair was thrown so gently over the pillow, and her face so innocent. The cloaked stranger almost felt pity for her, but work her all the same, after putting a silencing charm on her to keep her from screaming in fear.  
  
"Cammon, you are coming with me. We are going to go see your father. He needs to tell you something." She put up a struggle, but left with him all the same.  
  
A cold breeze flooded the courtyard as they walked through. Hannah gripped her cloak around her, trying to stay warm. The stranger, who, she thought, must be one of my fathers Deatheaters, noticed this, and waved his wand. Suddenly, the cold air was gone, and warm, tropical air fell around her. She relaxed.  
  
"How are we getting to him?" asked Hannah.  
  
"We won't be going anywhere. Dumbledore would notice if a student left the grounds. He will be coming to us." As soon as he finished his little speech, a swish of a cloak was heard, and her father stood before her. She stood up straight, not wanting her father to belittle her.  
  
"Hannah," came his raspy voice from somewhere under the many layers of his cloak, "I want to kill Harry Potter."  
  
"But why?" she asked, "he is your son, also, you know."  
  
"I do know this. But he is also the heir to Gryffindor."  
  
"How come he is, and not me?"  
  
"You were born first. Ten minutes before him, I do believe. You, instead, are the heir to Slytherin. Being such, you will bring Harry Potter to me, and I will kill him. Unless you would rather do it."  
  
"Father," she told him, standing proud, "I would be glad to bring you Harry Potter."  
  
"That's a good girl." he replied, smiling. She smiled also. "Wormtial!" he barked, "Take this girl back to her dormitory, she will need a good night sleep. Good night, Hannah."  
  
"Good night, father." she replied, still smiling. 'Won't Ernie be surprised to hear that I am the heir of Slytherin? He always thought that is was my brother!' She fell asleep, not realizing that she was in the arms of Wormtail. He made his way back to the Slytherin girls dormitories, and laid her back down in her bed. A slight smile stilled played on her lips.  
  
*****  
  
If Harry had known this, he might have been worried when Hannah approached him, and told him that he was to be killed by Lord Voldemort. But he didn't, and so he wasn't. He simply laughed in her face. She felt her face getting hot, and the color rising.  
  
"You just wait, Harry Potter!" she hissed, "Lord Voldemort will kill you, and your blood will be splashed on the walls of Gryffindor Tower! You just wait, Harry Potter. Your death will be coming sooner than you think!" She left him to his own thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I want to witness the death of Harry Potter. I want to see him scream in pain. I want to see him get hurt. I want to smell blood! But I am also scared. I don't want to lose my friends.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Hannah,  
  
Harry just told me that you told him that Lord Voldemort, your father, is going to kill him. I haven't told him that James Potter isn't his real father. I don't plan to. Please tell me what is going on.  
  
Hermione  
  
*****  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I can't.  
  
Hannah  
  
*****  
  
'The next time,' Hermione promised to herself, 'that I see Hannah, I swear upon Harry's dead parents grave, she is going to tell me what is going on, and if she doesn't, she will pay for it.  
  
A/n: Hey! Okay, I would like to thank Jax31583 and "me" for reviewing. Me: okay! Okay! I will keep going! Jax31583: That's good that you like it! And Hanna isn't as evil as you think! Well, she is now.but she gets better.I will say no more! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7, DeathEaters, Polyjuice Potion...

All through supper that night, Hermione kept a close watch on Hannah. She was planning to stop Hannah from getting out of the Great Hall so they could talk about things. She saw Hannah talking to her two new friends, Millicent and Pansy. Hermione's eyes fluttered down the table, and she saw a boy whom she had never seen before.  
  
"A new student?" she thought to her self, "He looks about our age. I wonder why he is here. Must be a transfer student." but she knew back in her mind, that he wasn't. Ron noticed the boy after Hermione pointed him out to him.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" asked Hermione, "I don't remember seeing him anywhere."  
  
"Oh, I remember him. He is in our year. Yeah, I have never seen him anywhere also, but I do remember seeing him at the sorting. Must be a Muggle born."  
  
"Ron," said Hermione in her know-it-all voice, "If her were a Muggle born, that WHAT is he doing at the Slytherin table?"  
  
"The Sorting hat must of put him there. But I will admit, it is weird."  
  
Hermione's attention was suddenly back on Hannah, which was a good thing for Hermione, because as soon as her eyes looked back, Hannah was standing up.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I will see you back at the common room, there is something that I need to do." said Hermione, and she sprinted out of the Great Hall. "Hannah!" she called out, but Hanna just kept walking. "Hannah! Please stop!"  
  
"What do YOU want, Hermione?" Hannah snapped, "I have a lot to do, so please don't get in my way!" She kept walking. She marched back down to the dungeons, and stood in front of the wall.  
  
"Morsmordre!" Hannah said. She didn't know that Hermione was watching her every move. Hermione, now, knew the location and the password for the Slytherin tower. The wall swung open, and Hannah walked in, head held high. The wall closed behind her.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" wondered Hermione aloud, "OH! The Quidditch World Cup! That is incantation you say for You-Know-Who's sign!" She tore up the stairs, and ran as fast as she could back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Corn-Cornish Pix-Pixies!" she breathed to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open.  
  
***** In the Slytherin Tower*****  
  
Hannah went to sit down next to the fire to think. She headed toward a big arm chair, but stopped before she sat down.  
  
"Oh, Hello, I'm Hannah. Fifth Year" she said proudly, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, Hi-hi Hannah. I'm in the fifth year also. My name is Piers Polkiss ."  
  
"Well, hi Piers. How come I have never seen you?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think of the Harry Potter character?" he asked. She tightened.  
  
"I think that he is a no-good brother, and that his father should kill him, and rip him to pieces!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way. But tell me, who is his father?"  
  
"Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort to some. He is my father as well." Piers smiled.  
  
"Good.good. Look at this." he pulled his left sleeve up to reveal the mark of the Death Eater. "If you are Hannah Abbot, which you are, than I was told to help you get Harry Potter to my master. And I have a plan." The two sat in deep conversation, not realizing that at the other end of the castle, three other friends were also in deep conversation.  
  
*****In the Gryffindor Tower*****  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had pulled chairs up to the fire, and were talking about what they knew about Hannah's sudden change of heart. They had a plan. It was simple. They already knew how to do it, because they had already done it. In their second year. But this time, they would be questioning Hannah, instead of Malfoy.  
  
"Hannah's friends are Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson." Stated Hermione, "I will most defiantly NOT get the hair off of Bulstrode. One of you can do that. I will get Parkinsons hair."  
  
"But that will only be enough for two of us.what about me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yah, what about Harry?" questioned Ron, "Wait.that means that I need to get Bulstrode's hair. I don't want to be a cat!"  
  
"Harry-we can see if we can get that new kid's hair. She might not know him, but that is a chance that we are willing to make, right?" said Hermione  
  
"But Hermione," started Harry, "The last time we wanted to make the Polyjuice Potion, it took us a month!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ah, but this time, It is already made." she lead the tow boys up to her dormitory, and opened her trunk. Inside, sat a small cauldron, bubbling and hissing, filled to the top with Polyjuice Potion. "All we need."  
  
"Is something of the person we are changing into." the three friends smiled. It was easy. TOO easy. More than too easy, but it was going to go wrong. Very wrong. But the friends did not know, that there was a spy. A spy in the Gryffindor Common Room. Waiting to destroy everything. Someone that no one would suspect.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/n: hey hey hey! People of frendliness! I really hope that you are enjoying the story.as I said to potterfan, it is going to be interesting.that is all I will say. You know Piers Polkiss.Dudley's friend? Yah.him. Thank you, Jax31583: Well, Hermione didn't have a chance to ask her.so that wasn't in this chapter.and Hannah isn't as evil as she seems.no.well.wait and see! ;) Oh, If I spelled Piers last name wrong, could some one please tell me? 


	8. Chapter 8, A Traitor Explains

The three friends descended from the girls dormitories. Ginny eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked them.  
  
"None of you business!" retorted Hermione, "In fact, you shouldn't need to ever remember me saying ANYTHING. OBVLIV-" she started  
  
"No one wipes Ginny Weasleys mind!" Ginny yelled as dodged the spell. She ran to the portrait hole, opened it, and ran down the hall.  
  
"Who knows who she will tell now. She has the mouth of a motor," Ron told Harry and Hermione, "Half the school will know by tomorrow morning-"  
  
"Which is why we are going to deny it, and wait until Christmas." Hermione started to finish, " It won't be long.only a few weeks. Which also means-"  
  
"We have longer to get the hair.or whatever we are using." ended Harry. The three friends smirked. "All we need is a plan."  
  
"Okay," breathed Hermione after a few moments, " I think I got it."  
  
*****Slytherin Tower*****  
  
Piers was sitting in the big arm chair, and summoned one for Hannah. He offered it to her, like a gentleman. She sat, and stared at him, waiting for him to divulge he plan. A small smile turned the corners of his lips upward.  
  
"Everyone knows that if one of his friends was in danger, Potter would easily go after them, right" he asked.  
  
"Right." Hannah replied simply.  
  
"And if it was one of his friends sisters, he would also go after her, am I still correct?" Hannah thought about the Chamber of Secretes, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Right." she answered again.  
  
"So," he began, "if we got Ginny Weasley into moral danger, he would attempt to save her, but if we catch him, WHILE he is trying to rescue Ginny, Potter is as good as dead." she smiled a huge grin at this. Thoughts whizzed through her mind like bullets flying on a battle field. One stuck in the front of her head, refusing to carry on.  
  
"But," Hannah started to ask Piers a question, "how are we going to get Ginny Weasley into danger, and how are we going to get her to agree with us?" As if on que, Ginny burst into the Slytherin Tower, panting, and trying to catch her breath. Hannah stared dumbly at her.  
  
"How-?" she started to ask Piers, but he just held up a finger telling her it would need to wait.  
  
"Ginny," Piers said standing up suddenly, "what's wrong?" It was, now, her turn to raise a finger to pause.  
  
"Ha-Harry, Ra-Ron, Her-Hermione--Pa-Polyjuice Po-Potion--Pa-Pansy, and Mill- Millicent and Pa-Piers" she managed to studded out.  
  
"Ginny, "Piers told her calmly, " catch your breath, and then tell us.that way, we may be able to understand what you are warning us agents. Then, we have a few questions for you.concerning Potter, and his death to come." she just nodded, and grabbed a arm chair, and sat down-making herself at home. Ginny took a few more deep breaths.  
  
"News from the 'Terrific Trio'," she stated with a vacant expression thrown across her face, "They have a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion, I don't know when-or where-they made it.but it is bubbling and ready to drink. All they need is some hair for it." she turned to face Hannah, " They are going to be questioning you, Hannah, so if Piers," she tipped her head towards him, "Pansy, or Millicent comes up to you, and starts asking you ANYTHING, pretend that you are very busy. Well, it can be, like, was the Potions Homework hard, or something like that. But don't respond to any other kind of questions. Especially questions concerning your parents. I think that is the information that they are after, but I am not positive." she paused, and stole another breath. "I don't think that Pansy and Millicent are concerned with your parents, so it will seem really unnatural. Also, Hermione is going to get Pansy's hairs, Ron-Millicent, and Harry is going to be stealing the identity of Piers. I'd give them a few weeks. Now, what were you saying, Peirs?" He just looked at her. With the information that the trio could of gotten, the whole plan could of blown up in their faces. He silently thanked god for the silently traitor in the mix.  
  
"We need to put you in a fake danger. Potter will have no choice, but to go after you. We, well, I was thinking of you going to the Forbidden Forrest, and leaving a ransom note for Potter to find. He will follow in pursuit, and find himself surrounded by Death Eaters, to deep in the forest for help to find. Perhaps we could get Aragog to help. There, in the depths of the wood, Harry Potter will meet his end." he finished with a slight smile playing on his lips. Ginny sat in what appeared to be deep thought. She turned her face to the fire that was blazing in the fireplace. The red from the blaze reflected upon her face, illuminating her features.  
  
"All right." Ginny told the other two, turning to face them, "I will do it." An evil grin suddenly flashed on her face. She pulled herself up from the chair, and headed towards the wall. It opened, and she turned back to the two, impressively silhouetted against the fire. "I will see you two tomorrow, then." she brought the conversation to a close, and slipped from the room out to the hallway.  
  
Piers looked at the shocked expression that was tossed onto Hannah's face. "Your wondering how she got in, aren't you?" he asked her. She opened her mouth a few times, but no words seemed to flow from her tongue. She gave up trying, and nodded her head. "She and I have been getting acquainted quite well, and so I told her the password. She comes and talks to me a lot. I guess you have never noticed."  
  
*****Gryffindor Tower*****  
  
"We hope that Ginny just had to go to the bathroom, and that is why she left suddenly. We get the hairs from their pillows, I know the password. I don't think that she will tell anyone. We get the hairs at dinner tonight. No one will suspect anything." Hermione told her friends. The two boys nodded.  
  
*****  
  
When everyone was thought to be in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran down to the dungeons. Hermione paused, and started counting the pillars.  
  
"One--two--three." she stopped in front of the wall, "Morsmordre!" She told the wall. It swung open, and they marched in. Harry and Ron looked around the all too familiar common room. "Do either of you know which is the girls dormitories?" Hermione asked them. Ron reluctantly pointed towards the left door. Hermione started towards the door. She turned the knob, and walked grandly up the steps. She passed the closed doors slowly as she read the plaques. She stopped at the one that said 'Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Hannah Riddle, Fifth Years.' She rested her hand on the knob, and with one motion, turned the knob, and swung the door open. It slowed to a stop, and Hermione stepped into the room. She looked around, and noticed a slight movement.  
  
"Who's there?" called a voice. Hermione looked around the room, and saw the girl come out from behind the bed. "Hermione? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Hermione squinted, and saw Hannah looking at her curiously. Hermione turned, and bolted from the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
A/n: Hey people! Jax31583: Yes, she is--and my friends and I are questioning that--and all I have to say to that is...you will just need to wait and see! ;) Keep reading! ~Shadun 


	9. Chapter 9, Destruction of Private Proper...

Hannah tore out of the room after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" she called, "what the bloody hell are you doing? How did you get in here? Who told you the password?" Hermione responded to none of these questions. Instead, she grabbed her tow friends by the arms, and dragged them over to what she thought was the entrance. She stood, waiting for the wall to open. Hannah ran to the real opening, and guarded it.  
  
"Going somewhere, Granger?" she growled. Hermione turned slowly, and faced her old friend. "I think not! STUPEFY!" she screamed, pointing her wand at the three friends. They instantly fell to the ground. "I'm sure," she told them calmly and rationally, "that Dumbledore will me most curious to find out what three Gryffindors were doing in the Slytherin Common Room, don't you? In fact, I think that he would like to know now. She left through the wall, and ran down to the Great Hall. She slipped into the room, and headed towards the teaches table. Hannah marched straight up to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?" she asked him, "There is some thing that needs your immediate attention in the Slytherin Common Room. Please come quickly. Piers Polkiss should come as well." She turned, and marched out of the Hall, Piers, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape in tow. They marched back down to the dungeons, and opened the wall. Professor Dumbledore looked around the room, and saw the three students, lying on the ground.  
  
"What happened, Hannah?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hermione came into my dormitory and looked around. I saw her, and when she saw me, she ran. She grabbed her fiends, Weasley and Potter, and tried to get them out. But they went to the wrong wall. I stunned them, and ran down to the Great Hall to get you."  
  
"Severus," asked Dumbledore, "please get the strongest truth potion that you have, we have some questions for the three." Professor Snape left the room, and went to his office.  
  
When he returned, Dumbledore shoved a few drops down Hermione's throat.  
  
"Enervate," Professor McGonagall told her wand. Hermione stirred.  
  
"Can you hear me, Hermione?" asked professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes" she answered vaguely.  
  
"We have a few questions for you, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What were you doing in the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's eyes fluttered.  
  
"We were looking for Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Piers Polkiss's hairs. We were going to take them from their pillows."  
  
"And why did you want these hairs?"  
  
"We were going to put them in a Polyjuice Potion. Ginny Weasley over heard us telling her. She ran out od the Common Room, and we thought that she was going to tell everyone. I was going to transform into Parkinson, Ron- Bulstrode, and Harry-Polkiss. We were planning to question Hannah Abbot about her parents, and what she can't tell us. I went up to the girls dormitories, and into the fifth year's room. I was walking towards Parkinson's bed, but Abbot saw me. She asked me what I was doing. I ran. I grabbed the arms of Harry and Ron, and pulled them to what I thought was the exit. It wasn't. Hannah blocked the real exit, and stunned us."  
  
"Now," asked Dumbledore, "can you please tell me how you knew which door lead to the girls dormitories?"  
  
"Ron told me. In our second year, Harry, Ron, and I attempted to question Malfoy about the attacks. I was going to use Bulstrode's hair, but I took cat hair. That is why I was a cat for a few weeks. Instead, Harry-as Goyle- and Ron-as Crabbe-questioned him. They discovered that he was not behind the attacks, as we had thought. He must of seen a girl come out of the left door." she replied  
  
"Ah," he told her, "We are almost done, don't worry. Now, How did you know where the Slytherin Tower was?"  
  
"I watched Abbot going in. I don't think she saw me. I hid behind one of the pillars"  
  
"How did you know the password?"  
  
"Well, when I hid, I also knew that she would say the password to get in. So I listened for it. 'Morsmordre' was the password."  
  
"Thank you Hermione. That is all. We won't question your friends. We have heard all we need to know. Enervate." Dumbledore told his wand. The three friends woke, and saw the three teachers, Hannah, and Piers staring down at them.  
  
"SHE-SHE! SHE ATTACKED ME! I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE GREAT HALL WITH HARRY AND RON, AND SHE CAME OUT IF NO WHERE, AND ATTACKED ME!" Hermione lied.  
  
"Miss. Granger, we have heard everything that we need to know about. One- hundred and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall told the three.  
  
"One-hundred and fifty?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Each. And all three of you will also receive detentions, to be served with Mr. Filch." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood gaping like goldfish. Hannah stood, arm's crossed, a smirk plastered on her face, as if to say, 'I told you so!'  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry stormed out of the Slytherin Tower, not knowing that Professor Dumbledore questioned them.  
  
*****Potions Lesson*****  
  
They were making an Exploding Fluid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back, as usual. Ron reached down, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Windgardium Leviosa!" Ron muttered quietly, pointing his wand at Hannah's caldron. Hermione, then, picked up her wand.  
  
"Reducto!" she said, also pointing her wand at Hannah's caldron. The caldron broke, and shattered into pieces, causing the potion to explode, all over Snape. He snapped up, glaring around the room.  
  
"Who did this?" he whispered dangerously, "Potter, Weasley, Granger. What did you do?"  
  
"Work on our potion," Hermione responded innocently.  
  
"My office, now! Abbot, you come also."  
  
"But, Professor, what did I-" Hannah started to ask, but was cut off by Professor Snape.  
  
"I said you will come also!" his eyes flashed dangerously. "Malfoy!" he barked orders, "YOU will make sure there is no mischief in here when we are talking." He walked into his office.  
  
"Abbot, you are excused from the lesson for five weeks. No questions asked. Go. NOW!" she left, and grabbed her belongings, and left for the Slytherin Tower. Back in the office, things were not going well.  
  
"Two detentions, each, fifty points will be removed, each, from Gryffindor. Now get out of my sight!" They left, and Snape pulled a drawer out from his desk. He grabbed a small notebook.  
  
'Hannah,' he wrote, 'If you want to get Harry Potter to the death eaters, it will be best if you do it tonight. I will put a note on his bed, if you like. Aragog already said that we can lead him to his hollow. He said that he would be honored. Everything else is in place. Ginny Weasley already knows what is at stake.'  
  
*****  
  
Hannah was walking down the corridor where the Common Room was, when a small book began to glow green and silver. She saw it, and stole it from her caldron. Hannah opened it carefully. She read:  
  
'From Professor Severus Snape; Hannah, if you want to get Harry Potter to the death eaters, it will be best if you do it tonight. I will out a note on his bed, if you like. Aragog already said that we can lead him to his hollow. He said that he would be honored. Everything else is in place. Ginny Weasley already knows what is at stake.'  
  
A/n: I am so sad! No one reviewed chapter 8.....well....not yet anyway. Oh well...I guess I will live...Well, I hope that you like it. If you don't, I won't be offended, or anything. So don't worry. ~Shadun 


	10. Chapter 10, Realization Saves Lives

That night, before dinner, Hermione pulled on the sleeve of Hannah's robe.  
  
"Hannah!" she hissed, "I need to talk to you, and I don't care if you don't want to listen. I will MAKE you listen if I have to." Hannah nodded, and allowed her self to be towed into the courtyard. Hermione sat Hannah down, and then sat down next to her. "Hannah," she said, more calmly this time, "I would not like you to be bother less again. I know how much you have always wanted a brother. Think about the crazy ideas that your father has put into your head. Lily died to save Harry and you. She wouldn't want all of her love to be wasted by her daughter! It was the love that she had for you and Harry that she didn't have for Tom that saved you. If you really love your mother and brother, which I hope you do, than you should rethink about what you are doing tonight. Yes, I know about it. Please don't ask me how. I haven't told Harry. Please Hannah. Please think about where you belong. Please Hannah..." tears were starting to stream down her face. Hermione got up, and left the courtyard, leaving Hannah to her own thoughts.  
  
Hannah sat in deep thought. She heard Hermione's words stream through her mind. 'Lily died to save Harry and you.' 'Love she had for you and Harry.' The stillness around seemed to be telling her to believe what Hermione had just told her. It was telling her to abandon her fathers ideas. To go back to her other friends.  
  
"You know I can't!" she yelled at the stale air that hung around her, "They disowned me," she threw her face into her arms, sobs broke the still air, "they would never take me back! I---I can't. It would hurt me too much!" It was too much for Hannah. Soon, strings of pearly tears were staining her robes. She took her face out of her hands, and stared at the wet spot. White hot daggers were baring into her mind. She grabbed her arm, and screamed. She pulled off the robe, and ran back to the warmth of the castle. She was so confused. She knew what she had to do...  
  
...She had go follow her fathers plans.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was trying to get comfortable that night, but he couldn't. He kept feeling a sharp point bearing into his neck. He reached back, and pulled a piece of paper off his pillow. He unfolded it.  
  
We have her. You can get her back. But if you ever want to see her again, you must go into the forbidden forest. All alone. If anyone comes with you, the two of you will die a slow and pain-ridden death. Go now, or she will be ours forever.  
  
'Hermione!' he thought suddenly. He jumped up out of his bed, and grabbed his robe. He slipped it on over his pajamas. He went towards the door, when a thought struck him. 'What happens if a teacher sees me?' He went back to his bed, and opened his trunk. He rummaged around a bit, and then grabbed a slivery white cloak that fell like water through his fingers. He, then, went back into his trunk, and grasped the Marauders Map. He pulled the cloak over his face, and arranged it so no bits of him were sticking out. He slowly maneuvered towards the door, and wrenched it open, making more noise then necessary.  
  
He crept through the castle, making as little noise as possible. He pulled the map open, and whispered, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." Lines started streaking across the page. Shortly, he read the map, and headed out the door. A small slam shook the still castle. He walked swiftly up to the border of the forbidden forest.  
  
A figure ran past him, but it was too dark to see what it was. Leaves rustled, and Harry shivered, but he pressed on. His cloak got caught on a tree branch. He let it slip off, not thinking straight. He followed the path, but he soon saw a light. Harry wanted nothing more than to go to that light. It seemed to be calling his name.  
  
"Harry," it called, "Harry, come here. What you want is over here." He abandoned the path, and started towards the light.  
  
He stepped out of the dark, and into the light.  
  
"GINNY!" he screamed, and ran towards the small figure that was tied to a tree. He acquired many new scratches, running through sharp bushes does that to you. The girl was hanging by her arms from a branch. She was a few feet off the ground. Far enough from the ground, that if he tried to cut the rope that bound her to the tree, she would fall to her death. He crept towards her, wanting to know if it was true. One of her eyes peeked open.  
  
"Harry," she was reciting her lines, "Harry, what are you doing here? Are you crazy? You will meet the same fate that I have! Please Harry! Go!" but he stood rooted to the ground, "Run, you fool!" at this line, hundreds of Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. Harry gasped. He was frozen with fear. The masked figures were moving slowly inwards. Towards Ginny. Towards Harry. Harry could smell an awful stench the was hanging around them. He stepped backwards, but tripped over a root that was protruding from the frozen earth. He landed on a sheet of ice with a thud. He stood again, showing his pride and honor.  
  
There was a part in the tight circle that now was containing Harry and Ginny. Lord Voldemort walked into the circle. He began to circle Harry, closing in on his prey. Ginny screamed, so did Harry. Their scream carried through the wood.  
  
"Harry Potter. Such an honor it is!" Voldemort said, imitating a house elf, "I have a present for you." he snapped his fingers, and Hannah was in the inner circle also. "Say good bye to your dear sister and friend!" he told Harry. Hannah looked from her father, to Harry, than to Ginny, and back to her father. A realization suddenly poured over her.  
  
"Think about the crazy ideas that your father has put into your head. Lily died to save Harry and you." It all fit. She knew what she had to do. And that was not what she had come to do.  
  
A/n: okay, Jax31583: she doesn't do anything...yet *grins evilly* thank ya'll for reviewing! ( 


	11. Chapter 11, The Escape to Safety

She, now, knew what she had to do. She had to get Harry and Ginny out of there. She had to know why her father would do this to her. She didn't know she had suddenly realized, but she did. She knew that, if she didn't get out, she would die. She wondered why her father was willing to kill off the heir to Slytherin. She sat, thinking, only half listening to the battle that was going on between her loving brother, and her father. She thought of Ginny, and Hermione, and Ron, and Harry. She thought of Piers, and how Hermione got into the Slytherin Tower. She thought about Hermione's answer when she was under the influence of the truth potion. Then she thought of the answer that she said when she wasn't. Nothing fit.  
  
The battle between Harry and Tom Riddle continued. But Harry was losing badly. He had been hit with the caturcus curse twice. He was losing strength. He couldn't carry on much longer. Ginny was still hanging in the tree, eyes bulging. She was watching Harry with great caution. 'No,' Hannah thought, 'Not Harry, she is watching TOM!' Worry was welling up in Ginny's eyes. 'Why would Ginny be worried for Voldemort?' wondered Hannah. Harry was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"HARRY!" bellowed Hannah "ON YOUR LEFT!" He spun around just in time to see Voldemort raise his wand and open his mouth. Harry dodged the curse by hiding behind a tree. Blood was trickling from his upper right cheek. It had stained his robe already. Hannah's eyes flickered to Ginny to see if she was okay also. An odd look was set on Ginny's face. Was it evil? Hannah didn't know.  
  
A thought struck Hannah. How did Hermione know what Hannah was doing that night? More over, how did Hermione know that Hannah was going to the Slytherin. Hannah was taking bits and pieces, and putting them into the puzzle. There was about one tenth of the puzzle completed. She was placing information and guess work into the puzzle, hoping for it to fit together. She tried a few times. She didn't know how the information was getting to people that did not fit into the puzzle.  
  
"Hannah!" hissed Ginny, "Come here!" Hannah edged over to the tree that Ginny was tied to. "Cut the rope with your wand!" she urged, "go on!" she told Hannah after seeing her reluctant face, "it won't hurt me!"  
  
"How do I know that you are not tricking me?"  
  
"Do you not trust me?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"I don't know if I trust anyone. You promise not to hurt me?"  
  
"I promise! But this rope is cutting into my wrists! And it really hurts!" Hannah pulled her wand out of her pocket. She muttered a few words. The rope snapped, and Ginny fell to the ground. Ginny hit the ground, and caught herself. She stood, and clutched her wrist.  
  
"I think it is broken." whispered Ginny. "We better find out who is behind all of this."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Well, obviously, you are not behind all of this. You won't trust anyone. You don't know what is going on. Truthfully."  
  
"No, your right." replied Hannah. Ginny lead Hannah away from the main battle. They went to the back of the circle.  
  
"Longbottm! Can you let us go?"  
  
"No," replied Longbottom, "you need the password." a small smile crept up on his face. Not a mean smile, but a playful one.  
  
"I won't obey!" said Ginny forcefully. Hannah looked at Longbottm in worry, but he just backed up, and let them pass.  
  
"Was that Frank Longbottom?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Yup, that very one!" replied Ginny.  
  
"Neville Longbottom's father?" asked Hannah. Ginny nodded. "Whoa. What is he doing as a Death Eater?"  
  
"He isn't a Death Eater. He is just playing as one. He was here to get us out."  
  
"Oh." said Hannah. "OH!" and she took off in the direction of the castle, Ginny running a few feet behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" panted Ginny.  
  
"Dumbledores office!" replied Hannah.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was Hermione!" breathed Hannah.  
  
A/n: well, this is getting interesting! REALLY interesting! So.I hope you are likeing this. O'Hera: well, this answered a few of your questions. ( like, how they escaped? Yah...that one! Jax31583: Yea, I guess it does twist and turn. But it will get more twist-y and turn-y later. Yah, like that. 


	12. Chapter 12, What Happens When You Mess W...

It was an odd sight. Four huge brown eyes, tearing a little from the wind in their face, wide and watching. A mix of flaming red and deep brown hair flew through the air. They were sprinting down a corridor, and forgot where they were going. They passed the gargoyle, and kept going. It took Hannah a few minutes to realize that they had passed it, and spun around, and went back the way they came. The pair stopped at the gargoyle, panting heavily.  
  
"Do-do you know-know the pass-password?" panted Hannah. Ginny couldn't answer she was breathing so heavily. Instead, she shook her head.  
  
"Hello?" Hannah yelled, hoping that Dumbledore was in his office. She waited for a reply. There was none. She tried again.  
  
"Hello? Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?" she screamed. This time, there was an answer. But not the one they wanted.  
  
"Students? Ms. Weasley? Ms. Abbot? What are you doing out of your dormitories? Go back to sleep!" said Professor McGonagall curtly.  
  
"But! But Professor!" remarked Hannah, not sure of what she wanted to say. "Please-"  
  
"Help us!" finished Ginny. "Harry Potter is in the Forbidden Forest dueling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" All Hannah could do was nod. Professor McGonagall yawned.  
  
"Girls, it is very late, will you please go to sleep?" she, obviously, did not believe them.  
  
"NO!" Hannah whispered loudly, "My brother is about to die! I won't let him! Chocolate Frogs! Fizzing Whizbee! Tooth-flossing String Mints!" it worked. The gargoyle sprung to life, and jumped aside, leaving a path for Hannah and Ginny to disappear into. They had just about made it safely into the office, when Professor McGonagall hopped in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"NO! I mean--uh--you can't go in there!" she managed to get out.  
  
"And why not?" challenged Ginny, "We are trying to save the life of a innocent boy who is being murdered in the forbidden forest! Why does this not bother you?"  
  
"Ms. Wealsey! Do NOT challenge my authority! It is most defiantly up to me weather or not someone is allowed to disturb the Headmaster! And, no Ginny, it does not bother me that Potter is being slaughtered in the wood. In fact, it amuses me! Please! Go back to your dormitories!" she replied sharply. The two girls started back to their dormitories, whispering on the way. As they got to the opening of the dungeons, they had a plan.  
  
It may not have been the best plan, but it was one all the same. Hannah and Ginny went down to the Slytherin Tower to get started.  
  
They, first, sneaked into the boy's dormitories, and woke Piers.  
  
"Piers!" whispered Hannah, "Please wake up! We need your help!" She shook Piers some, and he finely stirred from his rest.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked them, "what time is it?"  
  
"We don't have time for that, Piers. Can you please come down to the common room? We need to tell you something!" Ginny told him. He, reluctantly, followed the two girls.  
  
When they reached the common room, they all sat down on the long couch, stretching out.  
  
"What do you need, girls?" Piers asked them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The two began talking rapidly, filling in where the other missed a part.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" he asked  
  
"Well, you know how Lord Voldemort has his Death Eaters?" asked Hannah. Piers nodded.  
  
"Well, we are going to get another group. Called the Freedom Marchers. It would be just the three of us. We got to go soon though! I reckon that Harry isn't going to last much longer." Ginny told a sleep-ridden Piers. She conjured up some white robes, and the three threw them over their heads, They pulled the hoods over their eyes, and took out their wands.  
  
The group stepped out of the doors, and started into the wood. They walked like mice towards Aragog's wood.  
  
"Oi! Voldemort! Over here! Come and get me, you old snake!" shouted Piers. He had touched a nerve. Voldemort turned from his position, hovering over Harry, and stormed to Piers.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," came Ginny's soothing voice, "We are here to help!" Hannah and Ginny helped Harry to his feet, and dusted him off. "I will not obey!" screeched Ginny, and Frank Longbottom came rushing over. He took out his wand, and attempted to heal all of Harry's wounds. He was about half done when Tom Riddle realized what they were doing.  
  
"You fool!" he screeched at Frank, "you will pay for this!" He grabbed is wand, and muttered the killing curse. The green color rushed towards Frank, but stopped, millimeters away from him. "Wha-what-wha-" Tom was stuttering.  
  
"You see, Tom," Frank said in a nasty voice, "you have already killed me. I have been dead for about three years. Do you know who I am, Tom?"  
  
"n-n-no?" he replied sheepishly. Which was something that the Death Eaters had never seen before.  
  
"Longbottom, Frank Longbottom." Frank said in a very James Bond way.  
  
"FRANK! YOU! YOU'R ALIVE?"  
  
"No, Master," he said mockingly, "I am NOT alive. I am a shadow."  
  
A/n: Hey people! Whats up? I hope that you like reading this as much as I like writing it! Ravishingly Discreet: Okay, curiosity killed the cat, did it not? Well, that is beside that point. But I am sorry if my my writing style isn't perfect. Who's is? And since I started my story! (That was about the Ms. Abbot and the trio question) It is called acceptance. Yah, so, keep reading people! Have fun! ~Shadun 


	13. Chapter 13, Hermione

"I am what happens when someone needs me. When you are dead, and someone needs you that desperately, you become more then a memory. More then a ghost. You become a shadow, someone from the past. I have been helping your little friends. I am sure that you will want me dead once more." Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw movement. Movement that was not supposed to be there. It was a wand. A wand being held up, ready for words. Only she did not hear words.  
  
Maybe it was because of the many layers of cloak that covered the Death Eaters face. Maybe it was because he whispered it. But no one will know. As the words escaped him, Hannah was knocked over with a force. But she got up quicker then you can say accio. There was an evil glint in her eye. 'What is going on?' wondered Ginny. 'Why is Hannah acting like that?' She racked her mind for ideas of why, but discovered it to be as blank as a sheet of white paper.  
  
Hannah swung around, wand at the ready.  
  
"Hannah!" shouted Ginny, eyes as read as her hair, dangerous eyes, "what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Hannah turned slowly back around, looking nothing less then possessed.  
  
"Stupefy!" she said, in a hollow sort of tone. Ginny fell to the ground, not moving. Piers was watching her every move now. He knew that she wouldn't just do that to a friend. 'Of course!' he thought, mentally slapping him self, 'That wizard, who ever he was, cast the Imperius Curse on her. That is why she is acting so weird!'  
  
Hannah turned back, ready to face her next victim. Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived. 'Kill him!' hissed a strange voice in Hannah's mind, 'Kill him, and you will be rewarded forever!' on instincts, she raised her wand, and her eyes flashed dangerously once again. Harry did not see her come up upon him, for he was facing away from her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" screeched the same hollow voice. Harry had turned around, just in time to see his loving twin sister kill him. This time, there was no one to love him. No one to protect him. No one to see him die, but un- trusting Slytherins, Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort. The death Eaters all murmured. They were smiling, if you could call it a smile. Tom stared, shocked, at Hannah. The spell was relaxed now. Hannah was sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hermione?" she called out weakly. A Death Eater stepped out of the circle, now it had two gaps. The Death Eater was a little shorter then the others. A small wisp of brown hair was showing from under it.  
  
"Yes?" asked a young girls voice.  
  
*****  
  
"Professor McGonagall? What was all that yelling about?" asked Professor Dumbledore  
  
"It was Ms. Abbot and Ms. Weasley. They were going on about Potter dueling You-Know-Who in the Forbidden Forrest. Complete rubbish, however."  
  
"Really? I don't think so," replied Albus, and he whipped around, and exited the castle. He was walking very fast for a man of his age.  
  
"Professor," panted Professor McGonagall, running behind him, "What is this all about?"  
  
"There have been odd goings on, and we need to stop them!" They entered Aragog's Hollow, and were stunned to see the circle of Death Eaters. Two holes in it. One, they knew of, was Frank Longbottom. But he had returned to the underworld moments before. But the other they were shocked to see.  
  
"Miss. Granger?" asked a shocked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" asked the Death Eater.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping my father, what else?"  
  
A/n: well, that was interesting, no? So, I got no reviews for chapter 12! ( oh well, I will live, I guess...I hope that you are likeing the story! It has taken me a lot of thought! So, keep reading! If not this, read other stuff! Reading is fun! GO READ A BOOK! OR A FAN FICTION, OR WHATEVER! JUST READ! ~Shadun 


	14. Chapter 14, Is That Justice?

Hannah stared at Hermione.  
  
"YOUR father? He is YOUR dad? No...no, it can't be! He...he is MY dad." Hannah told the crowd.  
  
"No Hannah, don't you see? Did Harry ever tell you about the look that he saw on Dumbledores face. When he learned that Voldemort had returned?" replied Hermione. Hannah's face went slack. "ah, I see, he has. Well, as you might have thought, but I highly doubt it, for you tend to not think that hard, Dumbledore is not, as everyone has always thought, on the side of the good-guys. Do you know why he was always clapping extra hard for Harry? To boost his confidence. To push him that extra little bit. To prepare to kill him. Say your final good bye. Say good bye to the Boy-Who- Lived. Good bye to your beloved brother, Harry Potter."  
  
"NO!" Hannah yelled into the night as she ran to her brothers side, gripping him tightly, "No," she was starting to cry, "he can't die! I need him! The world needs him! And what about Ginny?" at this moment, Ginny was wondering when her name would come up (it was no secret that she liked Harry), "Ginny loves him! Are you just going to let a love die that way?"  
  
"I guess you are right. I should not let young love die that way." Hermione told her, already a play was brewing in her mind, "Avada Kedavra!" she screeched, he wand pointed at Ginny's chest. Green was speeding towards her, the sound of rushing death was in the air. She screamed. And then there was silence.  
  
*****  
  
Ron awoke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. The other boys were staring at him.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he snapped at them.  
  
"You," started Dean Thomas, "you were screaming for your sister. You said some other names. Harry, Hannah, Hermione, Tom...Frank Longbottom"  
  
"Is everything okay?" asked a curious Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Yea," Ron told them, rubbing his chest, "yea, everything is okay. Just...just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." The boys all laid back down, and when snoring filled the still room, he snuck out of the dormitory.  
  
His dream was running over and over again in his mind:  
  
Hannah and Ginny ran to Dumbledore's office, and asked for him to come to the Forbidden Forest. Then Hannah killed Harry. Hermione came foreword, wearing a Death Eaters cloak. Hannah asked if it was justice. Hermione said no, and killed Ginny too. He recognized the area as Aragog's Hollow.  
  
He made his way towards it, and noticed a circle of Death Eaters. In the center of them, stood Hannah, Hermione, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore, and Mcgonagall. On the ground was Harry and Ginny. Both seemed dead.  
  
He hid himself in the shadows, careful not to make any noise. The air was still, any leafs moving would echo across the entire hollow.  
  
"Hannah," Ron heard Dumbledore tell Hannah, "Please. Say good bye to your brother, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. And Susan. Don't forget Susan." Ron remembered that over the year, Hannah and Susan Bones had become good friends. Even thought they were in different houses.  
  
Tears were streaming down Hannah's face. Her eyes were as big as a deer's eyes. 'Tears?' questioned Ron in the privacy of his mind, 'tears...'Dumbledore raised his wand.  
  
"Now," he growled, "are you going to be a good girl, and let us do this peacefully? Or are you going to make it hard for us?"  
  
"I will not obey." a shaky Hannah told the group. This time, no one came to save her. No one was there. She knew. She was going to die. Ron was swiftly moving towards her, ready to save her at any cost. He tried to send her a message, with out talking to her. 'Hannah, I know that you can do this. Kill Harmione, kill Dumbledore. Kill Tom. Kill me.' he did not know if she understood. But that was a chance that he was willing to take.  
  
"Avada," whispered Dumbledore. Ron Jumped in front of Hannah, "Kedavra!" he finished, not seeing Ron in front of Hannah.  
  
"RON!" shrieked Hannah.  
  
"Hannah, he whispered to her. He was barely alive. "Hannah, I love you. I love you like a sister. Good bye..." he was gone. Hannah wept. In one night, she had lost two brothers, and a sister. The she understood.  
  
"Please," she told Hermione, Tom, and Dumbledore, "Please kill me all together. I wan to be looking at all of you. To say good bye." Apparently the three did not see any problem in this. They moved together, wands at the ready.  
  
"On three," Mentioned Hermione. "One...Two--" She got cut off.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Hannah, sending the three to the ground.  
  
Piers was the first one to notice.  
  
"It's gone!" he shouted.  
  
"What is gone?" asked a few Death Eaters.  
  
"The Dark Mark! It is gone from my arm!" others lifted up their left sleeves, and looked that their bland skin. It was gone, "We're free!" rejoiced Piers.  
  
"Free?" questioned Hannah. "What is free? You have no master now. Is that what free is? Free? But at what cost? Three innocent lives were lost. Three other. Six people died tonight. Does that not bother you?" tears were staring to flow freely down her rosy cheeks, "I lost my brother, yet you are rejoicing? What kind of justice is that?" she tore from the Hollow, and back to the castle, picking up the invisibility cloak on her way by.  
  
"I'll tell you what kind of justice it is," she whispered to her self, "it is not justice."  
  
A/n: wow, okay. Interesting. Sarah: I know, I am just too lazy to fix it, thank you! Jax31583: thank you! I am glad that you like it! People: I am thinking about doing a sequel...and I have it planed out already. It is going to be more romance, and about a different person, but it is a sequel. It makes no sense now, but it will. I will probably have about six more chapters to this...not sure here, but maybe. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
  
~Shadun 


	15. Chapter 15, Confessions and Changes

She knew that she couldn't go back Hogwarts. 'Hagrid,' she thought, 'Hagrid will know what to do.' she pulled the invisibility cloak over her head, and arranged it over her body. She hurried over the grounds, and up to Hagrids wooden hut. She pounded on the door, slipping the cloak off.  
  
"Hagird!" she screamed, still pounding, "Hagrid! Please open this doo-" the huge door swung open, and a huge figure filled the door, blocking all the light from within.  
  
"Hannah!" he bellowed, "nice 'ter see you!"  
  
"nice to see you to, Hagrid," she said as calmly as she could, "can I come in?"  
  
"'o corse, 'o corse!" he said jovially, stepping aside as to let her in. She walked into the warmly lit room, and sat down on the lumpy couch. "So, what did you wanna ask me?" Tears were falling down, making her cheeks more and more rosy. Hagrid's joyful face suddenly fell.  
  
"He's gone, Hagrid," she croaked.  
  
"Who?" Hagrid asked kindly.  
  
"Ha-Harr-Harry!" she sobbed, "and Ginny, and-and-and Ron!" Hagrid gasped.  
  
"Anyone else, Hannah?" she nodded.  
  
"Hermione," she growled, "and Dumbledore, and Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore?!" asked a shocked Hagrid, "Dumbledore's gone?" Hannah nodded. "Hogwarts will fall."  
  
"NO!" she said, a little too strong, "Hogwarts was in danger, always. Dumbledore was a threat to us. He was in league with Vol-" she stopped short, and looked at Hagrid. He was preparing him self to hear the name, "You-Know-Who." she watched him relax, "same with Hermione."  
  
"How did you survive?" he asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. She smiled smugly.  
  
"I found that you can make some really good friends. The tow of us were trapped, watching Harry die. Ginny and I were trying to go up to Dumbledore's office, we didn't know then that he was evil. McGonagall told us off. We came up with a plan-"  
  
"How?" asked Hagrid, "how did you escape?"  
  
"Frank Longbottom," she told him matter-of-factly, sounding much like Hermione.  
  
"But, Frank...isn't he dead?"  
  
"He came back to us, as a shadow. He said something like, 'when you are dead and someone needs you desperately, you become a shadow. More then a ghost and memory.' That was when I understood. Hagrid," she said meaningfully, "I killed Hermione and Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who. It was me!" she cried. "I killed my brother. And his best friend. And the girl who loved Harry more then ever. It was me!"  
  
"Come now Hannah. You can't kill six people in one night, and still be sane."  
  
"But I DID!"  
  
"How?" he challenged. She told him everything. She told him how she was planning to kill Harry herself. How when she got there, she learned that Tom was Hermione's father. How She watched her father torture her brother. How, when she asked Hermione if killing someone was justice, Hermione killed Ginny. How Dumbledore was going to kill her, but Ron jumped in front of her. How she asked for the three to kill her together, on three. How she killed the three with one curse. One deadly curse.  
  
When she was done, she wiped her tears, and stood. Hannah walked over to the window, and looked out. At the forbidden forest. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair, and lumbered over to a small table. He whispered something, and it was turned into a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder, and flipped through it. A frown on his face. He set that one back, and picked another one out. This one, he laid on the table, and looked at it carefully.  
  
"AH!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Hannah.  
  
"It looks like you need to be sorted again!"  
  
"But-but, my father..."  
  
"Is James Potter. Hermione's father is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You are in no way related to him. You did not kill your father."  
  
"But, Hermione's parents are muggles," she wondered aloud.  
  
"No, her mother was a muggle. She was with You-Know-Who, and when she learned that he was a wizard, she left him. She, by that time, was pregnant with Hermione. She found true love, and married a true muggle. They raised Hermione as their own."  
  
"But..."  
  
"What Hannah?"  
  
"I read in Hogwarts, a History that You-Know-Who was with Lily Evans, also. I read that he abused her." Hagrid grinned.  
  
"I see you have been researching, hm?" he nodded, "yes, he did. He forced her. She was not willing. She had love for James, and only James. "  
  
"Hagrid?" she asked him.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Who is going to be the Headmaster now?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall." he replied gruffly.  
  
"Then, who will teach Transfiguration?"  
  
"New teacher?"  
  
"Oh." She turned back to the window.  
  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? I will love you, until the end of time. Come what may, I will love you, until my dieing day." she whispered to the wind.  
  
"Lets go back to the castle, you need to be sorted again." Hagrid told her, breaking the silence. He grabbed her arm, and pushed gently her out the door. They walked up to the castle in silence. They marched into the Headmasters office, and Hagrid pulled the sorting hat down from its shelf.  
  
"Sit." he ordered. She sat. He set the hat down on her head. It still slipped over her eyes.  
  
"No contest this time, Abbot. I hope to NEVER read your thoughts again. Hufflepuff." it told her.  
  
"There now," Hagrid told her, after watching her sigh, the password is fruit bowl. You know where the common room is. Off you get now!" she scrambled out of the room, and down to the Hufflepuff room. She ran up the stairs, and into her old Dormitory.  
  
"Susan!" she hissed into the night.  
  
"Wha'?" asked a groogy Susan, "HANNAH! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sleeping?" Hannah joked.  
  
"Oh. I'm glad that your back, Hannah, I missed you.  
  
"I missed you to! Good Night!"  
  
"Night..."  
  
A/n: that chap. Was kinda long, huh? Okay, I haven't checked, but I don't think that I got any reviews for chapter 14.....(((((:'( oh well. If this makes no sense to you, basically, Hannah was put into Hufflepuff, because of her loyalty to her friends. She missed her brother. Susan is Susan Bones, the sequel is about her. Yea, so...I hope that you like it!  
  
~Shadun  
  
P.S. what Hannah whispers to the wind is from Come What May, a song in Moulin Rouge. I do not own Moulin Rouge, or Come What May. (That was a disclaimer, to all of those really dim people) 


	16. Chapter 16, Mystery Date

The next morning, everyone congregated in the Great Hall for breakfast. The students did not know what went on in the Forbidden Forest the night before. They did, however, notice that five people were missing.  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Harry? Or Hermione? Or Ron? Or Ginny?" that question was being whispered down the Gryffindor table. They weren't the only people to notice that someone was missing.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" asked a few students. Hannah sat quietly, refusing to answer any of these questions that might come her way. Instead, she discussed the weather with Susan. It was a very dry topic, but better then nothing. No one knew the truth but Hannah and Hagrid. Susan knew that Hannah had something to do with the strange disappearances, but she also knew better then to ask her. McGonagall stood up. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Students. We have a few misfortunes." she said clearly and loudly, "A few students and a member of our teachers is missing. This is due to a mishap in the Forbidden Forest last night. I request that you do no question Hannah Abbot or Hagrid for further information. That is all." She sat, and the plated filled. The students ate in silence, with the occasional whisper.  
  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the plates washed themselves, and McGonagall stood again.  
  
"We will be holding a end of year ball for the fourth and fifth years only, to honor their losses. All fourth and fifth year students are to attend." she told the crowd. There was a few cheers, mainly from those in the fourth and fifth years. But a lot of grumbling from the others. Seamus looked happy. Some of the other Gryffidor boys noticed.  
  
"Seamus, mate, what are you so happy about?" Neville asked.  
  
"The dance." was his reply.  
  
"Who do you want to take?"  
  
"Hannah Abbot." Neville was not prepared for this. He sat for a few moments with his mouth open. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, I WAS going to ask Ginny..." he let this thought trail off.  
  
"Sorry mate, I knew you liked her. But you are just going to have to keep going!" Seamus told him.  
  
*****  
  
"Geez, you look excited, Susan!" Hannah told her friend.  
  
"Oh, I know. I just can't wait to go to the ball! Who do you want to go with?" asked an excited Susan.  
  
"I don't know. First person who asks me?" smirked Hannah. She loved this game. When there was a ball, the two friends would always stick together, never part. They would wait for a boy to ask one of them, and if it was the first boy who asked, they would have to say yes. When one had a date, they would still walk around together, until both did. Those were the rules to their date-ing game. Susan nodded.  
  
"Yup, sounds good to me!" she grinned. The got out of the Great Hall, and were talking. They were so wrapped up in their conversation, that they did not notice that some one was creeping up behind them.  
  
"Hannah?" asked a voice. She could tell that is was a boy's voice. Hannah suspected that he was about to ask her to the ball. He sounded like he was in the fifth year, but she hadn't turned around to correct her assumptions. "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Sure," she told him, not turning around to see who her date was. He smiled and walked away. "Um, Susan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you know who my date is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A/n: EVIL cliffy! Muahahahaha! Ok, so...no reviews! Yet...but still...no reviews. I hope that you like it! Even if u aren't reviewing!  
  
~Shadun 


	17. Chapter 17, I would be Honored

"DEAN THOMAS?" Hannah shrieked down the corridor.  
  
"Yup," Susan told her calmly.  
  
"Ok," Hannah shrugged, and continued walking. People were moving away from Hannah, like she had a sickness that you could catch if you went with in two feet of her. Whispers followed Hannah everywhere she went. People were already planning their own fantasies about what really happened in the Forbidden Forest the night before. She heard some.  
  
"Hannah is a werewolf, and she attacked them!"  
  
"They are in hiding."  
  
"She turned them into dead brained vegetables!"  
  
Most of these she thought were quite funny. No one had figured it out yet. She thought that no one would. But some one was watching. Watching her every movement. She could feel his or her eyes upon her. She would turn around, but no one would be there.  
  
'There it is again!' she thought, referring to the feeling that she had when the eyes were upon her. She turned around quickly, and saw something. She didn't know what. But it was something. Or someone. Running around the nearest corner. She thought nothing of it, not knowing who it was, and dismissed the image from her mind. But it wouldn't go away.  
  
*****  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" bellowed Seamus, after hearing who Dean had asked to the ball. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNEW THAT I WANTED TO TAKE HER!"  
  
"Calm down, mate. She is going to the ball. Just be happy she isn't going with Malfoy!" Dean reassured him. This set the ranting Seamus back down to a some what normal state. But the look in his eye was murderous. Dean saw this, and backed away. "Fine! FINE! You want her, you can have her. Excuse me, I have a date to break up with!" and he left the group of three boys.  
  
*****  
  
"Hannah!" he yelled after her, Hannah!" she stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Hi Dean!" Hannah said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, well, this is going to be hard..."  
  
"it's okay, Dean, you can just say it!" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I can't go to the dance with you." he watched her face fall. "I'm sorry." and he was gone.  
  
Some one was watching this whole scene. Some one that no one would ever think about caring. Some one that would shock the whole school. Some one dangerous, yet caring. And that some one was quickly coming towards the stunned Hannah, and the worried Susan. Susan saw this person.  
  
"Hannah!" she hissed, and cocked her head in the direction he was coming from. Hannah turned, and with her eyes full of tears saw the figure come up.  
  
"Hannah?" he asked. She was shocked. This was the first time that she heard him say anyone's first name. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry. Truthfully. You saved a lot of innocent lives last night. I would be honored to take you to the dance. Will you be my date?" she was at a loss of words. All she could was nod, and give him a hug. Then he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Hannah?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Hm?" was her reply.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Oh," she was reddening, "I'm really sorry Seamus. But I am going with some one else."  
  
"But--but--but Dean told me that he told you that he couldn't go with you?!"  
  
"Oh, it is not Dean whom I am going with!" she giggled  
  
"Who, then?" he asked her.  
  
"You will be really mad."  
  
"No, I promise! I won't be!"  
  
"Yes, you will be."  
  
"You will be, Seamus," Susan told him.  
  
"Please tell me?" Seamus begged. Hannah let a small smile play on her lips before answering.  
  
"You will just need to wait until the dance!"  
  
A/n: Wow, that is really evil. TWO evil cliffies in a row! I'm sorry! Thank you Sakura1287 for making my review numbers go from 22 to 30! Okay, so, can anyone guess who he is? (Hannah seems to have a lot of admires! Seems is the key word there. And, this is going to have A LOT more then three more chapters!) This part is what I would like to call a break in the plot. A nice calm place. The action will pick uo, no fear action/adventure people!  
  
~Shadun 


	18. Chapter 18, Big Dates

The night of the ball, Hannah and Susan got ready together. Both looking stunning in their robes. Hannah, a deep blood red, and Susan, a deep emerald green. When Hannah saw it, her eyes got big and moist. Susan noticed this.  
  
"Hannah?" she asked worriedly, "what is wrong?"  
  
"Your, your dress robe." replied Hannah.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The color...that green...I have only seen that green once before." she said.  
  
"Where?' Susan asked kindly.  
  
"Harry," Hannah whispered, "Harry's eyes." tears were forming now.  
  
"Hannah," whispered Susan, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." Hannah told her, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I know. But I still am sorry. I think I will go change," said Susan as she was opening her trunk.  
  
"No!" shouted Hannah, "don't change. Please. I just want to be able to look at the color of his eyes one more time."  
  
"O...K..." Susan said slowly.  
  
"Thank you." Susan snapped her truck closed, and walked towards the door to their dormitory.  
  
"After you!" she told Hannah, gesturing towards the opening in the wall. The two stepped out, and shut the door. Hannah looked at the plaque. 'Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Hufflepuff'  
  
"Hufflepuff," Hannah wondered aloud, "Susan?"  
  
"Hm" Susan replied.  
  
"What are Hufflepuff's most famous for?"  
  
"Loyalty and friendship, I think." Susan told her friend. Hannah smirked. (Smirking was something that you learned to do well when you were in Slytherin, even for a little while.)  
  
"No wonder," she whispered. Hannah turned around, and marched down the stairs grandly. They paraded through the common room, no one noticing them. No one saying "Hi!" to them. No one even glancing in their direction.  
  
They slipped through the portrait hole, and stepped out into the charms corridor.  
  
"My, my, my! Don't you two look nice tonight! Big date?" asked a voice behind them. They spun around, and looked directly at a painting.  
  
"Good evening, Morgan!" Susan said, referring to the over sized painting of Morgan Le Fay.  
  
"Good evening, My Lady! You really think that we look nice?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes, big dates?"  
  
"Not really, Susan is going with Justin Finch-Fletchey. And I am going with Muaaaooaha!" Hannah tried telling the painting, but Susan covered her mouth. "SUSAN!?"  
  
"What?" asked Susan as innocently.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I saw Seamus!"  
  
"Oh. Thank you! Well, good evening, lady! We will see you later." Hannah and Susan turned, and walked down the corridor, towards the sound of music. The voices of the fourth and fifth years mixed in their ear drums with sweet sound of music, provided by the Weird Sisters. Dates were finding each other, and small groups were forming.  
  
Hannah saw Seamus and Dean and, upon instincts, started towards them. Susan, luckily, pulled her away.  
  
"There he is!" Susan told Hannah, pointing to tall boy wearing deep green robes. Her mouth fell open. She was not looking at her date, but the person talking to him.  
  
"HARRY?" Hannah screamed, and ran across the banquet hall.  
  
A/n: muahahahahahahaha! So EVIL of me, I know! Oh well...thank you Jax (you know who u r, I don't feel like putting the number on, mainly because I can never remember it.) : well, yes...and no. teehee. I sound like Dumbledore. Oh well. Sakura1287: Congrads! This cahppiee is all dedicated to you! Cuz u begged me SOOO hard!  
  
~Shadun ;) 


	19. Chapter 19, A Walk Outside

"Hannah!" her date told her, "don't touch him!"  
  
"But why?" she protested.  
  
"You will damage him. Please Hannah, do not touch him for an hour." She nodded, and turned to her brother with a smile on her face.  
  
"I never thought that you would came back. Voldimort-" she started crying, making her cheeks a rosy color once again, "Voldimort, he-he killed you!"  
  
"Hannah," Harry responded solemnly, "You met Frank Longbottom in the forest, am I correct?" She nodded, "What did he tell you?"  
  
"He-he told me that-he was what happens when someone needs him. When you are dead, and someone needs you that desperately, you become more then a memory. More then a ghost. You become a shadow, someone from the past." He smiled. She looked puzzled. Then, in fit. She needed him. That was why he was there. "Draco?"  
  
"hm?" was his reply.  
  
"Why can't I touch my brother?"  
  
"Hannah, if you touch him, he will no longer be complete. He needs to be whole before anyone can touch him, or he will go back to where he came from. Promise me that you wont touch him. Promise me!" She nodded again.  
  
*****  
  
Across the hall, Seamus turned his head to see who Hannah's date was.  
  
"Malfoy," he growled. Then smiled. "I'll be back." He left the small group, and headed over towards Hannah, Susan, and Malfoy. 'No,' the thought, 'there is someone else there also! Harry? No, it can't be. He's dead.' He walked faster, and faster. And finely he reached the small group.  
  
"Seamus!" Hannah squealed, "What are you doing here?" A slow song had started playing. Not one that anyone really liked, but one all the same. Seamus smiled.  
  
"My I have this dance?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh," she replied, a small smile, wanting the grow bigger, was tugging on the corners of her mouth, "Draco?" she asked him.  
  
"Go have fun." he replied, "there is something that I need to talk to Harry about." Hannah and Seamus left, and walked over to the dance floor.  
  
Hannah placed Seamus's hand on her waist, and set hers on his shoulder. Then, she grabbed his empty hand, and smiled. They started revolving slowly, in time to the music.  
  
"Hannah?" asked a cautious Seamus.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"well, I really like you. And I was wondering--wondering, if um, if you-"  
  
"It's okay, Seamus. Just say it!" she giggled.  
  
"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldobemygirlfriend?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"What?" came the quizzical reply.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked more slowly. Red rushed to his cheeks as he saw her smile.  
  
"Sure, Seamus. I would love to be you girlfriend." He relaxed. She grinned. "I like you too," she whispered. He smiled when she said that. "let's take a walk, shall we?" he nodded.  
  
They slipped away from the Great Hall, and walked out side. The warm air sank into their skin. They found an empty bench, and sat down on it. Hannah set her hand down in-between her herself, and Seamus. He noticed this, and set his on top of hers. She looked down at her hand, and saw this, and smiled. He took her hand in his, and she moved closer to him. They were leaning inward for a kiss. Their lips were millimeters apart, when there was a loud bang, and a high pitched scream coming from inside. They looked at each other, and ran back towards the castle.  
  
*****  
  
"Susan?" Hannah yelled for her friend over the commotion. A hand grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her back outside. "Susan, what happened?" Her friend wouldn't look her in the eye. "Was it Harry?" no response, "Susan, what HAPPENED?" she was more urgent now. She friend still wouldn't tell her. She, now, looked for where they were headed. The Forbidden Forest. She tried to turn back, but Seamus and Susan grabbed her by the arms. "NO!" she screamed, "NO! I wont go in there again! They killed him! I wont go back!" Seamus turned and looked at her. He noticed tears streaming down her face. They weren't normal tears either. They looked enchanted. 'What happened in here that she would have enchanted tears?' he wondered. Seamus shook that thought from his mind, but stopped pulling on her.  
  
"Susan," he asked her with pleading eyes, "please don't make her go back in there." She stopped pulling also. Looking around.  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
"Hagrid!" croak Hannah. Susan and Seamus looked at each other, and then ran off, Hannah in tow, to Hagrids Hut.  
  
They rapped loudly on the door, and it opened, the light from with in it was rushing outward, illuminating the screaming students that were rushing towards the forest.  
  
"What the devil?" he asked them.  
  
"Please, Hagrid, let us in." The half giant beckoned them in, after a look at weeping Hannah with he unusual tears. "Hagrid?" asked Seamus, "what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Love."  
  
A/n: okkkkkayyyyyyy...If you want to read some short stories, then read A Tigers Tale. Also, I am going to finish this one, then work on Stargirl. Then do the sequel, then do a fan fiction about Abarat. And in-between all that, I will post some short's. Jax (you know who you are): this chap. Is dedicated to you, because you have been so kind in reviewing!  
  
~Shadun 


	20. Chapter 20, Your Parents Daughter

Harry burst into the room, he had been searching for her.  
  
"Harry!" she wept. She ran over to him, and pulled him into a hug. He fell. Shattered. Long splinters fell to the floor that was once Harry Potter. She screamed. "HARRY! NO! Harry, please, please be okay!" she picked up one of the long pieces, but it turned to dust. The dust sank into her skin.  
  
She flung herself to the floor. Tears falling off her face, and onto the floor, covering what was once the Boy-Who-Lived. She sobbed.  
  
"Hannah," Seamus said kindly, "Hannah, please come away."  
  
"NO!" she yelled at him, "I did this! I killed him! Twice!" Whatever Seamus was expecting, that was not it. He stood, shocked.  
  
"Please, Hannah," Susan asked kindly, "Please tell us the story. Please." Hannah took a deep breath.  
  
She told them everything. Right from the very start. She told them about the letter. She told them about her father being Lord Voldimort, even though he really wasn't. But she didn't know that then. She told them about Wormtail coming in the middle of the night for her. She told them about her promise. She told them about Harry finding the wood, and how he was tortured, and how she watched six people die. How she told Piers off for saying that they were free. How she told Susan that her robs looked like Harry's eyes. And how Seamus asked her to be his girlfriend. And how she was a murderer.  
  
"Hannah," Hagrid told her. She jumped. She had forgotten that he was there. "You truly are your mothers daughter." she smiled a weak smile. "She too had those tears. When James was murdered by You-Know-Who. She cried. You could see the marks on her face." Hannah wiped her eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he said, solemnly.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Yes, Hannah?" Susan replied quietly.  
  
"What happened? Just, now, in the castle."  
  
"Oh," a smile came up on her face. "Harry lived his life."  
  
"How so?" Susan was just about to laugh.  
  
"He-he turned Malfoy into a ferret, and then conjured a toilet. Then he flushed him down!"  
  
"But, why were you running?"  
  
"Because HIS shadow was on the wall. Tom's, I mean. It was like he was there."  
  
"And so he was." said a voice behind them. They spun around to see Tom Riddle. Age seventeen, standing in front of them. "I have been there all along. I tried to get young Hannah back to our side, but she must have seen right through me, for she went off with Finnigan."  
  
"Draco?" Hannah asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes," he replied with that infamous Slytherin smirk, "so glad that you noticed!" "You!" growled a voice behind them. They turned, and saw Hagrid standing, his pink umbrella pointing at Tom's chest. "You framed me! You'll be sorry! Reducio!" No one expected this to work, but in an instant, Tom was splintering into a million different pieces, much like Harry did. Hannah walked over to the pieces, and stood on them.  
  
"Lord Voldimort," she told them clearly, "You used to think that you were the most powerful wizard in the world. But you see, I can stand on you. I am higher then you! A foolish fifteen year old girl. You killed my parents. You killed my brother. You killed my friends. And I killed you. And now, you are destroyed!" she kicked the pieces out the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
"Hannah Potter," Hagrid said in awe. She spun around.  
  
"You mean me?" she gawked at him.  
  
"Yes," a huge grin spread across his face like a forest fire, "you truly are your parents daughter."  
  
A/n: well, that's it! "That's All Folks!" as Bugs Bunny would say! Oh well. I am going to do a sequel. It is going to be called A Fairy Tale Ending. I am working on it now. But first I am going to have my Stargirl fic done. It is four chapters now, I am planning for it to be about seven or ten. So...yea. And after I am done with the sequel, I am going to do a fiction about Abarat. It is a really good Book, I would recommend it. (Abarat, by Clive Barker) Jax: well, u were a good reviewer, right from the very start! And I am sad that this is the last chap 2! But never fear! Sequel Woman is here! Sakura (heh, I am to lazy to put the number): yea, I probably wouldn't have of. In case this is not made clear, Draco (or is he?) brought Harry back. The reason is because he wanted to kill him. Hannah says that she killed him, which is true, basically. Draconemgirl: heh, okkkk...next?  
  
Well, that's all for now...  
  
~Shadun 


End file.
